If Tears could Bring You back
by kryten 2x4b 523p
Summary: The story of diego Armando and the poisoning. He wishes he could go back in time to save Mia. Warning, contains spoilers and fluff.
1. The poisoning

Hi all, this is my first Phoenix Wright fanfiction that I am publishing. It's one I had inspiration from while playing the last case of the third game. It contains lots of spoilers, and lots of MiaXDiego writing. It will be a very long one. I have written about 3 chapters so far, but I will only publish more if I get some reviews, so please leave a review so I know what to fix, and what to focus on. Please enjoy my story! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright or any other characters, but if I did, I would let everyone use them, but Edgeworth is mine. Anyway, I don't own it, I just write fanfiction.

Chapter 1

To tell the truth, I was terrified. I hated this woman with all my heart and I had to endure a full lunch break with that sickly sweet demoness. But, for what I would achieve, it would be worth it. Worth that eerie smile and that fake sugary attitude. I was interviewing her about a case, in which she was now a suspect. She charmed the prosecution and the judge without a trouble, all falling over each other to support and believe her totally, making us out as the evil ones. Trust me, _she _is the evil one.

I moaned and let my head fall onto my desk, making my coffee mug jump, but I snatched it up quickly before a single drop of that liquid black gold was spilt. I felt the knot of tension in my back tighten and morph into a raging pain. I was glad my self control stopped me from making more noise. Almost as though reading my mind, my sweet kitten came and began to knead away the knot of tension. She absently scratched at the base of my neck with her other hand, my weak spot. She always did that when I needed it most. I felt myself begin to purr.

She smiled, "And you say I am the kitten of this partnership". I moaned with pleasure as she scratched a little harder and I felt all my tension melting away. "Don't stop kitten" I said, closing my eyes and letting myself forget the horrible day ahead. She kept scratching as she massaged the knot away. As it finally disappeared, she hit the butter zone on my neck, the exact spot that was pure heaven. I felt the grip on my mug of coffee slip and saw the mug smash into the ground, but I was enjoying the scratching too much too care; yes it was _that_ good.

All too soon, my sweet kitten stopped scratching. I heard myself whimper from the sadness of it stopping. She laughed at the look of longing on my face. "Oh you big baby, if I kept that up, you would never be able to interview Dahlia". We both involuntarily shivered at the mere mention of that devil-woman's name. "Come on" she said, "I'll make you a thermos of _real _coffee for you to take". I laughed at her. "Relax kitten" I said coolly, "I can manage one lunch break with that awful sewer water they have the balls to call coffee". She gave that heart-melting smile at my joke. "Ok then" she replied, "But don't blame me when you spit it out on her face". "At least that way she gets what she deserves" came my quick reply. We laughed and I slowly got out of my chair, groaning as the leather stuck to my bare skin where my shirt had come up.

We left for the courtroom cafeteria that afternoon, me complaining the whole way about her wanting to come with me. "No no NO!" I said, "I don't want you anywhere near that demon today. What if something happens to you? She's hurt you enough already, I won't let it happen again". She began to pout in that oh-so-adorable way she had. "But I want to be there with you" she began, "I don't want anything to happen to you either". I looked at her, immediately becoming serious towards her. "Mia, I promise you, nothing will happen. I will come back to you, safe and sound. She cannot hurt me". I gave her my cheesiest grin and she melted into my arms. I hugged her tightly, all the while promising I would be fine.

I wish that it were true.

We entered the courthouse together, holding hands, and earning a few wolf-whistles from attorneys walking out for lunch. We just grinned and though to ourselves that they were just jealous. I came to the door of the cafeteria, and turned to face Mia directly. "You need to wait here, kitten. I must do this alone, she can't hurt you again". She looked at me solemnly, "Ok Diego, just promise to come back safely". "Of course kitten; we need real coffee after this". She laughed and hugged me before I left. We exchanged kisses and I made my way into my lunch appointment with the female devil.

Dahlia Hawthorn smiled sweetly and said, "How good of you to come Mr Armando. I trust you are well today?" I grunted in response, and said, "Well, before we begin, I need coffee, if you can call it that here. Do you want anything?". "Oh how sweet of you to offer, I would greatly appreciate an iced tea, if it isn't any bother Mr Armando". I nodded to indicate it wasn't and left to get our drinks. As I waited in line, I saw a young kid with spiky hair ogling at Dahlia. He said dreamily, "Do you know that angel?" I laughed, "Trust me, she's no angel, but yes, I have the misfortune of knowing her". He looked at me with a pleading look in his eye. "Can you introduce her to me please?" I nearly choked and explained to the poor lad that I was interviewing her about a homicide and had more important matters than meeting girls. He looked disappointed, but left it at that.

I returned to the table with our drinks, setting them down carefully. She thanked me again and took a sip, sighing with fake pleasure. I took a disgusting sip of my 'coffee' and began. Before I could utter a word, a loud crash was heard from near our table. Two men were fighting and had just toppled a table. I watched as the men began trading punches, hoping someone would sort it out. A couple of bailiffs arrived and split them up, and chucked them out of the building. I turned back to our conversation and took another sip of coffee.

It tasted way different, with a bitterness that wasn't meant to be there. I felt a searing pain in my stomach and began to cough violently. I couldn't stop, and it hurt so much. She gave me an evil grin and showed me her necklace bottle. It then dawned on me.

_She spiked my coffee while I wasn't looking! That b%$*h!_

Dahlia began to scream out, fake tears pouring down her face, "Someone call an ambulance! This man is dying!" People shouted and panicked, and my vision started to blur. My stomach wrenched and felt like it would rip itself apart. My coughing worsened, and to my horror, I saw blood mixed with my saliva and coffee, spilling all over the table. My thoughts all became confused, but then, my mind screamed, _MIA!! My kitten!!_

Just as I thought her name, she burst in to the room, crying and horror-struck. She raced towards me and cradled my head in her arms. It hurt so much to see me coughing blood all over her, but I couldn't stop, no matter how much I wanted to. I managed to croak out, "My kitten". She sobbed and said, "You promised you would be okay. You promised me" It broke my heart that I had failed her. Then, as my vision finally faded, the last thing I remember was hearing my sweet kitten saying, "It's the end now, _it's okay to cry Diego_". And so I cried in her arms.


	2. The missing colour

I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I've been busy with a geography assignment. But I'm done now so to make up for it, I'm putting up 2 chapters! ^^ Just so you know, it wasn't a oneshot, the story will be continued. Please enjoy!

It was so dark and cold, I knew I was alone. My thoughts were gone, I had no memory in this state, but for some reason, I could hear a woman's voice saying, "It's okay to cry Diego". I didn't know what to do. I was stuck in total darkness. I never thought, only existed. It felt like forever. But sometimes I heard that voice, speaking to me.

"_I really miss you Diego, I miss the smell of your coffee always brewing. I miss your stupid cheesy grin"_

"_Why won't you wake up? You promised you'd be okay"_

"_Please Diego, your kitten needs you, you wouldn't want to disappoint your kitten, would you?"_

"_Diego, it's been so long, I really need you. I can't live without you"_

"_I'm sorry Diego, I should have come with you, maybe then you wouldn't have been poisoned. It's my entire fault!"_

I didn't know who was saying that, but it was painful. I heard this voice every day, and every day, it broke my heart. Without fail, that voice was there, no matter what. I came to realise that I was in a deep sleep, and there was somebody there, someone who cared for me, somebody, waiting for me to wake up. I tried, God I tried. I did everything I could, but I couldn't wake up. Then one day, the voice never came. Why? Why was the voice gone? It had never failed to turn up, never. It made me strong to know somebody was there, but now, the voice had left me alone. Maybe it got tired, or maybe it's sick. Anything was better than the probable reality.

It felt like an eternity since I last heard that sweet voice. But somehow, now was different. How was it different? I didn't know. But it was good, whatever it was. It was great. What was it? Then I realised, _I could smell. I could smell coffee_. I felt something tug at my mind, something powerful. What happened next shocked me, and everyone there.

I saw shocked faces, staring at me. Somebody shouted, "He woke up! My God, it's a miracle!" I watched as people dressed in white ran in to see me. Then it registered in my mind that I was in a hospital. These people were doctors. I managed to say something, "Coffee". A young intern who was checking on me, passed me their paper cup of cheap coffee, but at that moment, it was the most amazing brew of my life. I downed it quickly, eager to let the black heaven flow through my body once more. I grimaced as I saw the many people staring at me. Then, as they realised my discomfort, they all rushed to go back to what they were doing.

Once I was alone, I had a good look at myself. I tugged at my hair, my _white_ hair. I felt something on my face. It was smooth, and cold, and made of metal. I thought it was some kind of mask. _That must have been some damn powerful poison in my coffee,_ I thought bitterly to myself. A doctor came in at that moment to speak with me.

"Good morning Mr Armando" he said, staring at me like I was some kind of freak. "You have been in a deep coma for five years now" I nearly had a heart attack. _Five years! Is that even possible?! What's happened in such a long time?_

The doctor began to speak again, "I understand you were a close friend of a woman called Mia Fey". Once again I nearly had a heart attack. _Oh my God Mia! My sweet kitten! How could I have kept you waiting for five years?_

The doctor looked sad, "She would come and visit you every day, without fail. She always spoke to you, it was heartbreaking to see her cry every day for you to wake up" I felt so guilty, even though it wasn't my fault. _My poor little kitten, so scared and alone._

I saw him shift uncomfortably in his seat. It was then I realised something was wrong. This would be about the time that she would come, I was almost certain. "Where is my kitten?" I asked. He looked at me glumly and said, "She was murdered a couple of years ago. I'm terribly sorry Mr Armando". I felt my whole world come crashing down around me in that instant. "Kitten, my poor little kitten. I wasn't there for her. It's my fault you're gone".

At that point, I started to cry; I was alone, and kitten was gone. I felt the tears pour down my face, but I couldn't see them. At the sight of my tears, the doctor jumped up. "My God! You're bleeding!" I stared at him blankly, I couldn't see this blood. I could feel the tears on my hand, yet they were invisible to me. I gave him a curious look, "I can't see it. It must be my tears". He stared at me in disbelief.

_In my world, the colour red doesn't exist._

Well, that's chapter 2 up, 3 will be up as well, so please review. It gives me motivation to continue it.


	3. The second chance

Well, I promised 2 chapters didn't I? I just hope people are reading it. I don't know if a disclaimer has to be put up every chapter, so I'll just have one in the first chapter. I mean, it's not like anything has changed in the last chapters regarding to ownership ^^

I felt so numb. My poor kitten, murdered? I seethed with rage as I saw masked murderers in my mind, hitting her, shooting her, _poisoning her._ I couldn't bare it. I looked down to the small table in front of me. It had been moved over my bed so I could eat. I knew my tears had fallen there, but I had no idea where. The doctor stared at the tears I must have left on the table. He whispered, "The tears have formed a shape. It's a silhouette" I gasped when I heard that. For the briefest of glimpses, I could see the pool of red staring at me from the table. It was a silhouette, _of my kitten, Mia._ It shocked me. I could almost see her beautiful face behind my eyes. I began to cry again. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_You aren't allowed to cry yet Diego. Not until the bitter end._

I saw a flash of her smile as I heard that voice. I said to myself, "It is the end kitten. It's your end and the end of Diego Armando". I looked back at the table, and saw another flash of red, the briefest glimpses of what was invisible in my new world. I wiped away the tears on the table.

At that moment, my stomach felt like it dropped out of me. I saw images flash in front of my eyes. Past memories flashing, court cases, kissing moments, sipping coffee, hugging my kitten. I remembered it all. I felt like I was flying. I opened my eyes to a strange world. I was flying through a digital world, masses of numbers passing me. I tried to scream but couldn't. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen. I felt myself falling, falling into the endless black below me. I closed my eyes, terrified of what I was seeing. I opened them and felt myself stop falling. I landed on a leather computer chair.

At that moment, the chair tipped over, spilling me onto the floor, taking a massive pile of papers with me. They crashed onto me and I let out a yell of surprise. I groaned and heard somebody coming. What I saw next, rocked my world.

_It was Mia!_

My kitten came up to me, laughing, and said, "You are so clumsy sometimes. I need to get you a chair that's nailed to the floor". I couldn't speak, I was still in shock. I looked down at myself and realised _I was wearing my red shirt._ She looked at me with mock worry. "Are you okay?" she said, barely stifling her laughter. "You look like you saw a ghost" _Believe me kitten, _I thought, _I have seen a ghost; a beautiful ghost._

She smiled and handed me a mug of coffee. I drank deeply, felt the liquid black gold easing all my pain. I looked at the calendar at the desk. I realised it was my office desk. The date looked so familiar. _Oh my God. This was the day I got poisoned._

I realised the implications of this. I had gone back in time. I could prevent the poisoning. _I could save Mia._ I grinned to her and said, "Well, hopefully by the end of the day, we can get closer to making that devil a ghost". She smiled and nodded her agreement. She said, "Do you want me to make a thermos of real coffee? I know you despise that sewer water they have the balls to call coffee in the courthouse cafeteria".

When she said this, I formulated a plan in my head. "Don't worry kitten, I can live with it for one lunch break". She nodded and quietly scolded me for even considering drinking it. We headed out to the courthouse together.

When we entered the courthouse, holding hands like the last time, and I heard the familiar wolf-whistles from passing attorneys. Mia muttered something about jealousy and I laughed. I said, "You need to wait here, kitten, I must do this alone, I cannot let her hurt you again". She looked at me solemnly, "okay, just promise you will come back safely". I gave her a cheesy grin and promised. She sat down and I left to go into the cafeteria.

I headed over to the table where Dahlia was sitting. She smiled sweetly and said, "How good of you to come, Mr Armando. I trust you are well today?" I grunted in response and said, "I'm going into the cafeteria to get coffee, you want anything while I'm there?" she gave her sickly smile and said, "How kind of you to offer, if it is no trouble, would you please get me an iced tea?" I nodded and left for the queue. When I got there, I saw that spiky haired kid, staring at Dahlia with a look of longing. He said, "Do you know her?" I nodded. "Do you think you could introduce me to that angel?" I laughed and said, "trust me, that girl is no angel' I got to the front of the line and ordered to black coffees with no sugar. I returned to the table I was sitting at. She looked at her drink with curiosity. I looked at it as well and pretended to do a double-take. "They must have gotten the orders mixed up with another table" She smiled and said, "No matter, it was still sweet of you to get a drink for me" I watched her carefully.

Soon I heard that commotion. I saw the men fighting, and out of the corner of my eye, i saw her put something in my drink. _That's not going to work this time._ I turned my attention back to her, once the men were escorted out of the courthouse. I had a plan now. I signalled over to that spiky haired boy, without Dahlia seeing. He raced over eagerly and bumped into her, causing her to fall off her chair. While she was busy talking to the hurriedly apologising kid, I switched our coffee cups. She never noticed. After she traded numbers, she turned her attention back to me. I took a long gulp of my coffee, pretending to savour it like I would my blend #47. She in turn took a dainty sip from hers. That was all it would take. She began to cough, politely turning away from the table. Her coughing worsened and she panicked when she saw blood. I jumped up and shouted, "Oh my God! Somebody poisoned her coffee! Call an ambulance, quick!" Cell phones came out quickly and dialled for help. They were all too late. I looked at her and she realised I knew her plans. She croaked, "How did you know?" I said, "Always watch your coffee. That's one of my rules". She fell over, still coughing up blood violently. Mia came rushing in, followed by police officers. Mia said to me, "What happened?" I looked at her calmly and said, "She tried to poison my coffee but she drank from the wrong cup"

There it is, please review and tell me what you think, more coming up soon! ^^


	4. The bike

Chapter 4

We spent an afternoon being interviewed by police. By the end, they had come to the conclusion that she had tried to poison me, but made the mistake of drinking from the wrong cup. They didn't even think of me switching the cups, because in the commotion, she knocked her cup over and wiped my prints. I was treated as a victim, and Mia clung to me, overjoyed that I was okay. I was thinking to myself, _I'm okay kitten. I stopped the poisoning and now I can protect you._

We went home together once they were finished. Now I could finish the plans I had for after that meeting. I went into my desk drawer and dug around for that little velvet box that every girl dreams of opening. I found it, safely hidden from any cleaning kittens. I pulled it out and entered her office, shutting the door behind me. She said, "Diego, I have lots of paperwork Mr Grossberg asked me to do. If you have nothing important to say then please let me work" I grinned at her and said, "Trust me, I need to say something _very _important". This caught her attention and she looked up from her mountain of work. I walked up to her and said, "My kitten. After today, I realised just how fragile life can be. If I hadn't been so lucky, I could very well be dead. Now I know the importance of being there for you. I want you to be _my _kitten. Mia Fey, will you marry me?" She looked shocked, then regained her composure and shouted, "Yes! Yes I will!" and she tackle-hugged me off my feet. Even the Grossberg himself with his loud throat-clearing, couldn't stop us now.

We spent that afternoon together, walking through the park, her finger now surrounded by a diamond ring. She had greatly admired it, and sobbed tears of joy when she found the inscription in the middle of the ring: _My Kitten. _

I had never felt so happy until that moment, knowing I could now spend my whole life with her. I knew that we would be so happy together.

We were at our now shared apartment, together in our home for the first time since I had proposed. We were lying down in bed, just talking. I sighed deeply, thinking of what had happened to me, or to be more accurate, what had _nearly_ happened to me. I rubbed at my face, where that mask would have been on my face. I knew I would have nightmares about it for a while, that much was painfully obvious.

With Dahlia gone, Doug swallow was never murdered, so Phoenix was never prosecuted. Mia was finally ready to take on a case, and I felt so glad in knowing that she had recovered from that disastrous case. Catching Hawthorne had really helped too, knowing that she would never disturb us. We began preparing our case together- well she was working, I was playing Runescape on my computer. She whacked me on the head and told me to get to work. "Awww, but Kitten, it's so much more fun. I'll stop if you try it". After 5 minutes of arguing, she was signing up.

Several hours later, we were both playing together, me guiding her through quests and protecting her from stronger foes. We both whooped with victory as she finished her quest. We realised that it was well past our finishing hours and quickly packed up. Mia said, "Lets play some more when we get back". I grinned and replied, "I have a better idea".

And it was.

I woke up the next morning, tired but incredibly happy. I think you can guess what happened without me going into details. I saw Mia next to me, her fringe flopping over her eyes, floating upwards regularly with her breathing. I snuggled in closer and hugged her to me. At the contact she screamed and woke up. I recoiled quickly, horrified that somehow I had hurt her. She said groggily, "Dammit Diego, your hands are cold". I instantaneously laughed and sighed with relief. I replied cheekily, "Well hug me and we can both warm up soon". I pulled her under the covers and tickled her, as she squirmed and accidentally kicked me in the happy sacks. I yelped in pain and curled up, wishing the pain to stop. She saw the tears in my eyes, looked guilty and said, "Next time keep your cold hands to yourself".

I somehow smiled at her as we both started to get up. I let her go first, seeing as my clothing was on the other side of the room. She left to the bathroom and I took the chance to retrieve my clothes. Was I a big strong man that stopped fools from flirting with my girlfriend? Oh yeah, I kicked their butts. Did I blush furiously as I dashed across the _open _window with only a very small pillow? You betcha.

We finally were ready to go back to work. I suggested we ride my bicycle to work for a change. "But I don't have a bike" Mia whined. I scooped her up and said, "I can fix that". I grinned as I carried her to the shed, her playfully squirming. Somehow managing to hold her and get my bike up, I sat her on the handlebars and began to put her helmet on her. She realised what I was doing and went along with it, grinning at me and desperately holding on to a nearby box so the bike wouldn't fall sideways. I finally dug out my helmet, strapped our briefcases to the back of the bike, and began to pedal. We glided through the morning traffic, gently keeping the bike moving. As we approached a red light, we noticed a couple of teenage boys at the bus stop, making smoochy faces and wolfwhistling at us. Mia looked at them and shouted to them, "You're just jealous that you don't have the big strong man I have". Their mouths dropped open as they realised what she had just implied. They shut up after that. Mia looked at me and said, "Let's ride our bike more often". I nodded, knowing full well that I was going to take her up on that offer.

We finally arrived at Mr Grossberg's office as we took the bike into the small lot, and chained it to a pole. We walked in, still taking off our helmets and laughing together. At that moment, we heard a loud, "Ahhh-HEMMM!!" coming through the office door. Mr Grossberg had clearly seen the lack of work we had done yesterday.

This wasn't going to be pretty.


	5. The Hawaiian Shirt

Ok guys, you've earned another chapter. I got _four reviews in one day!!! _That is absolutely amazing. Thank you so much for giving me the motivation to continue writing this. I got more reviews on chapter 4 than on all my other stories (not PW). Thank you so much for your support, I dedicate this chapter to Dodectron, my first reviewer in this story and my best friend. I bit of fluff coming your way. I promise the next chapter will be better.

Chapter 5

As we both nervously entered the office of a certain, loud throat-clearing man, we were panicking as to his reaction. This was possibly the most terrifying thing I had ever gone through, well, aside from my coma that now had never existed. I still can't work out the logic. Does it still exist, or is it no longer existing, or is it perhaps in another universe? Don't ask me, I'm just the sucker who got lucky.

We both stood together, fearing the wrath of "The Grossberg" as he had now become known. This was not for his ferocity as a defense attorney, but rather his habit of clearing his throat behind you while you were distracted. We certainly got that.

"AHHH-HEMMM!!"

We both nearly had simultaneous heart attacks when we realised he was behind us, somehow carrying a large stack of folders without them sliding off his more-than-ample frame. Kitten screamed and clung to me, nearly scaring me more than "The Grossberg" himself. Somehow, we both got into chairs and he put away his folders without a single comment on Kitten's scream. Thankfully, he had become accustomed to scaring people, and many people in the office believed it to be intentional.

Mr. Grossberg began to speak, "Okay you two, do you realise how much trouble you are in after yesterday? No paperwork done? Computers still running Runescape? In case you didn't realise, Ms. Fey is going to be facing Manfred Von Karma and you don't even know the basic facts of the case! You need to get your work done NOW! The trial is in THREE DAYS and you are mucking around playing some stupid online adventure game"

This rant seemed to go on for hours, much repeated and emphasized that we were facing the dreaded Manfred Von Karma, a prosecutor so feared, that he was nicknamed "The Grim Reaper of the Courtroom", due to his terrifying nature giving an elderly witness a heart attack. Somehow, charges were never laid, probably because Manfred had bribed the witness himself. After that, the witness mysteriously disappeared to Hawaii for their retirement. I could tell My Kitten had quite the fight on her little paws. She just needed to learn how to use her claws again.

It appeared that Mr. Grossberg had finally finished his rant. His face was an alarming shade of red that could rival my shirt. I wondered briefly if he had trouble with blood pressure, because it looked like his blood was BOILING. He stared at me, waiting for some response. I then realised that I had zoned out. "Well?" he said angrily. O-oh, this was bad.

"I'm sure we are both ready to go back to work and get this case sorted, right Diego?" I nodded and we quickly left before the boss lost his temper again.

Saved by the kitten.

We sat down to a HUGE pile of paperwork. I could hear Kitten already preparing the kettle, I could tell by the sound that she had put in some for her. She was still surprised by my ability to hear the amount of coffee in the pot, by how it boiled. We both knew this would be a long shift. Oh well, at least we had the bike ride home to look forward to.

It was 11pm that night by the time we had finished the paperwork. Well, actually I finished it. Mia was currently asleep on a pile of paperwork. I carefully picked my kitten up and carried her out to the bike. Abandoning the helmets. Somehow, I managed to get her home without waking her, _while she was sleeping on the handlebars of my bike. _Her ability to sleep never ceases to amaze me. I got us inside, just before I dropped her on the bed, crawled in without even taking off my shoes and I hugged her and fell asleep holding her closely.

I woke up to the shocking blare of an alarm. I shouted, terrified by the unknown noise. Mia simply rolled over, hit something on the table beside her and sat up. I said groggily, "What the hell was that noise kitten?" She replied, "That is the sound of an alarm clock so we don't over-sleep" I grumbled as I went to find some clothes that weren't completely crumpled and smelly. The only thing I could find was a pair of board shorts and some weird Hawaiian shirt I had never seen before. I honestly couldn't find anything else. It would have to do. Clearly, kitten was having the same trouble as me. She could only find a skirt that was her old school uniform and was insanely short (was more like a belt than a skirt), a pair of black stockings and an old long-sleeved shirt that was very tight on her. I wasn't complaining. She was. Her grumbling stopped as soon as she saw my shirt and she burst into laughter. I thought to myself, _I may not have my red shirt, but my face more than makes up for it._

We arrived at the offices on our bike, Mia earning wolf-whistles from other employees, and me earning snickers and whispered comments passed behind my back. So much for trying to be inconspicuous today.

Today we were going to meet Mia's client for her first case since _that case_. We somehow convinced Mr. Grossberg to lend us his car, but he insisted on driving us, clearly not trusting my finely honed driving skills. I didn't blame him after I single-handedly caused a three-hour traffic jam. We were dropped off and he said he would collect us in a few hours. I felt like some primary school student being dropped off by daddy.

We entered the detention centre and asked to see our client, Miss Heddwch. They went to get her and we waited for her arrival. We sat in strange plastic seats that I hadn't seen since my high school years. They were uncomfortable and stuck to my shorts. It clearly wasn't designed for a man like me. I heard a very bad sounding crack. _This cannot be good_. I heard another really loud "CRAAAACCKKK!!!" and I broke the chair, spilling me onto the floor and hitting my head on the wall behind me. Blushing furiously, I picked myself up and saw them opening the doors to the area our client would be seated. For the first time, we saw our client.

_She was just a child._

Dun Dun DUUUNNNNN! Big climax, well I think it is anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm not too happy with it, but I felt you guys deserved something. I promise that in the next chapter, there will be a few big surprises. So be prepared for a massive spin, possible talk of the wedding, and a reason for Mia to go back to Kurain for a visit. You have to wait for me to write the next extra-long chapter to find out what happens. ^^

Reviews greatly appreciated ^^


	6. The Deception Part 1

Chapter 6

Sorry it took me so long to update, school caught up with me and I had no time or inspiration. But I have a new chapter, which should keep you happy for a while. Hope you enjoy it guys, I write for the people who read it. This chapter is dedicated to my friend in America, Leopara.

I couldn't help but gasp at the girl in front of me. She looked no older than 9. She had long, curly dark brown hair, blue eyes, freckles and glasses. Her face was tear-streaked and her hair was messy and lank. I had never seen anyone look so scared. Then I realised the worst part, she was completely alone here.

She spoke very quietly, with a thick Welsh accent, "Are you Mr. Armando and Ms. Fey?" We nodded and explained that we were here to help her. I noticed my kitten wasn't here. Her heart was broken by this lonely girl. I continued, asking her all I could on the situation, but the girl wouldn't even tell me her first name. When kitten finally returned, a guard who worked here proceeded to let us in to the same place as our client. Kitten went in first, she knelt down and said, "My name is Mia. I'm going to do everything I can to help you". The girl looked at her eyes when she said that and said, "I can tell you aren't lying" and the girl ran over to kitten and hugged her. Kitten hugged back tightly, becoming fiercely protective of her. Finally the girl began to speak. "My name is Chaya Heddwch, I'm 8 and I'm in year 4. I've been accused of murdering my family while we were having a family reunion. There is evidence against me and I don't know what to do. I would never kill my family, only me and Isola are left. She is my twin sister and we are very close. Isola was helping me take out the garbage when the explosion happened"

Chaya then explained to us the situation. Apparently, they were having a massive family reunion with all of their relatives, It was known that the doors and windows had been locked from the inside. The stove had been left on, and a build-up of gas was ignited, creating a huge fireball that engulfed the whole house. Chaya was the only one to survive because she was outside at the time taking out some rubbish. She heard the explosion noise and ran, just escaping.

Kitten looked to be on the verge of tears. Kitten was so strong, holding it back to be the brave one for this girl. She spoke softly to Chaya, "I promise we will prove your innocence, I will do whatever it takes to see you free to live your life". Chaya thanked her and our visitation time was over, so we headed out to do some investigation.

We found the scene of the crime easy enough, a young police officer with a bandaged hand was managing the crowd of onlookers. It was surprisingly easy to slip past him, he was too busy shouting at some teenagers with camera phones. We found our way into the house. This is where I took over. I pretended that I was a prosecutor in charge. "Alright detective, what have we got evidence-wise so far? I expect you've found something by now?" The detective turned around, snapped me a salute and began walking us through the evidence they had gathered so far. He told us all about how Chaya's were the only fingerprints on the doors, how she was conveniently the only person to escape, how she had access to the stove and matches. We thanked him for his time and began looking around ourselves. Paper notes were put on the door to show what each room was. We found the room belonging to the twins.

It was a regular sized room with bunk beds and a clear division of interests. Covering one wall was punk band posters and gothic photography. On another wall, there were posters of Pokemon, Science Fiction shows and beautiful watercolours. It was clear that Chaya and Isola were very different.

We began looking through drawers, Kitten was being very careful. However, I saw no need for such behavior, so I pulled out a drawer, only to have the whole thing come out and land on my foot. It took all my self-control to not scream and be discovered by the investigation team. I whimpered quietly and was teased by Kitten or being a wimp. When I looked in, there was another small drawer in the back behind the drawer I had just pulled out. I reached in and pulled it out.

There was an elegant coat of arms engraved into the top of this hidden drawer. I could see the name Isola, so we knew who it belonged to. I carefully opened it to find it filled with documents. There were awards for academic competitions, term papers with incredibly high marks, there were so many, and all of them, hidden out of sight. I carefully looked through them all and inside an envelope for a High Distinction in a legal studies competition, I found a small silver key with a note attached to it.

_Locker number 158 in K block Happieskyes High School. Do not tell Chaya._

This note caught my interests, clearly something important was there. I updated Kitten and we left to go to Happieskyes High School.

We arrived at the front office, and were led through to K block. We found the locker and opened it with the key. Inside was a small stack of personal letters. I began to look through. She was planning something with a man called Dr O'Teayne. One letter in particular caught my attention.

_To my dearest Isola, our plans are coming together nicely. With the fortune left we can finally leave to where we will be safe and I will cherish you more than your parents ever could. Soon you will be the greatest pride in your family. Remember you must volunteer to cook or our plan will never work. Try to keep an eye on Chaya so she doesn't mess it up, the last thing we want is her becoming a hero and us being shunned by all. So my dearest Isola, I wish you good luck on your mission. I will play my part to ensure your family will be ready._

_Soon to be your loving father, Gill._

It took me a while for this new information to sink in. Then, it all made sense. It was a hugely elaborate plan. I said to Mia, "We need to find a Dr O'Teayne, he plays a major part in this case".

Ok, that's the latest chapter. Please review and tell me anything to help me write it even better. Bye for now! ^^


	7. The Deception Part 2

Hi again peoples, sorry it took me so long to update, End of school and Christmas. But here is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy, remember to review. ^^

Chapter 7

I seemed to know before hand, but Dr O'Teayne was nowhere to be found. Thankfully a call to a detective got us the info that he would be at the trial, as he was the regular family doctor. I got some background info on him as well and began to look through it.

His profile was clean enough, a well respected doctor who was very wealthy. I thought to myself, _why is he so rich when he is only a regular G.P.?_ I began to look into the matter further. As it turns out, he had married 3 wealthy women, all had mysteriously died, leaving him all of their money. I then realised that Chaya and Isola were from a VERY wealthy family. He had a very bad plan.

I headed down to his office, kitten stayed behind to visit Chaya again. Of course I let her. Not only would they both be comforted by the visit, but she may have gotten more info we could use. I arrived at his office, and the receptionist said he would be there in 10 minutes. She let me into his office to sit down. I intended to do more than that. As soon as she left, I began searching through the files. I found a very interesting one. A letter, requesting forged evidence, the item was fingerprints on the doors. Chaya was being framed.

I found even more, letters between Isola and Gill, plans on how to preserve the forgery, legal documents for adoption and savings transfers, there was so much. I found a copy machine and quickly copied them all. Just as I finished, I heard Gill talking to the receptionist. I stuffed the copies into my jacket and tried to put all the files away. I only succeeded in the first before he entered.

"You shouldn't go through peoples personal files, it's very rude". Damn that guy was creepy. I managed to reply, "Well it's also rude to frame young girls for multiple murder and then adopt their twin sister for the money". He grinned, a crooked yellow grin. "Ah, but the courtroom shall never hear of this. You really think you will be at court tomorrow?" This was going to get nasty. I saw him grab my mobile, then he swung something at me. Everything went blank.

Unbeknownst to me, he picked up my phone and sent a text to kitten, which read as follows:

_Found info, need to research further, won't be at trial tomorrow, hang in till then._

***

Meanwhile…

Beep beep… Beep beep.

Mia pulled her phone out of her pocket. The display read: 1 message received from Diego. She opened it and smiled. _We finally have something. Diego, I promise I will last the first day so your efforts will not be in vain. We will save Chaya._

For the fist time in ages, Mia began to hum while she worked, preparing her case for tomorrow.

***

Back to Diego…

_Ugh… my head hurts. Where am I? It's so dark. I know! My phone has a light. Damn! My phone is missing. Ok, so, the last thing I remember… Crap, that nutty doctor clonked me real good. So… what now? How do I get my evidence to kitten?_

Slowly my eyes adjusted to the dark. I was in a vault of some kind. I could see a window. _So if it is so dark, then it must be nighttime. _I quickly made sure I still had the copied files. _Good, all present and accounted for. _I found a small metal spike. I could feel the earth beneath me, where a stone had come of.

_Time to start digging._

_--- Hahahaha… nothing like a cliffhanger to say sorry for the long wait for an update. Will Diego get the evidence to kitten in time? Who knows? I will update quicker now that Christmas is over, but don't worry, I never do anything special for new years. Please review, it motivates me to make lots of updates._


End file.
